Sottaikku
by Darxupersonic
Summary: El bien. El mal. la accion. el amor... Sottaikku...


**SOTAIKKU.**

_Pues lo de siempre, todos los personajes usados en esta historia fanática son de sus respectivos dueños. (La edad de los personajes es 4 años mayor, por ejemplo: sonic tiene 19 años, tails 12 etc...)_

**CAPITULO I ------------------------- METAL MENACE.**

**U**na hermosa mañana en las planicies de la primavera, un erizo color cobalto podía observarse correr con mucha rapidez hacia el horizonte.

"_hoy es el día"_ se decía a si mismo mientras seguía corriendo... "que es eso?".

Se podía ver en el despejado cielo un meteorito, que cayo con gran velocidad hacia la tierra. Al caer provoco una explosión enorme. Después que el humo se disipo, Sonic pudo ver tras los escombros una figura metálica de brillantes ojos rojos.

M.Sonic: Metal-sonic-encontrado.-iniciar-destrucción-del-impostor

Sonic : ¿Qué? ¡Otra vez tú! ¿Por qué ahora?!

Metal sonic fue volando hacia sonic, que por suerte salto y pudo esquivar su tacleo, ambos comenzaron a pelear, haciendo un spin attack chocaron uno contra el otro, resultando en sonic heridas múltiples, debido a que su enemigo era de metal.

Sonic: y ahora que hago, ¡ack! (las heridas le hacían imposible ponerse de pie). Necesito.. a... yu... d...

---------------

"¿d-donde estoy?"

"estas a salvo"

"¿Que?"

El erizo abrió sus ojos para ver una cara conocida, "¡tails!... ¿Donde estoy?"

Tails: en el hospital.

Knuckles: te dieron una muy buena sacudida amigo.

Shadow: ...

**Sonic:** ¿shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Shadow:** pues aunque no lo creas, tengo algo de compasión en mi...

Sonic!

**Tails;** huh?

Los ojos de Tails no pudieron abrirse mas al ver a una kitsune color dorado de ojos aquamarina entrar a la habitación, para Tails era como un trance, solo podia ver como lentamente se acercaba al malherido erizo mientras sus dos colas rozaban por la mejilla del ahora idiotizado zorro.

**Kitsune:** Sonic... ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Sonic:** v.. Vixen... eres tú.

**Tails:** ¿Vixen?

Kitsune: mi nombre es Jessica, pero mis amigos me llaman Vixen, veran.. eggman i sus robots destruyeron todo lo que amaba, pero sonic nos rescato a algunos sobrevivientes... en cuanto me entere donde estaba queria verlo, pero no tenia la oportunidad, aunque, ahora que me entere que estaba herido no podia simplemente pasarlo de largo... gracias de nuevo por salvarlos Sonikku. Tails: (suspiro) viiiixeeeeen... -)

**Amy:** **¡¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!**

A lo lejos del pasillo podia oirse un grito de odio, cuya fuente era de una erizo color rosa pastel que entraba con furia al cuarto 204.

**Amy:** NADIE LE DICE SONIKKU A SONIC MAS QUE YO!

**Sonic:** tranquila Amy... es una amiga.

**Amy:** ¬¬ con que amiga ¿eh?.. ¿DE QUE COLOR ES SONIC, EH.. **ZORRITA!**

**Vixen;** em... azul ¿no?

**Amy:** SABES DEMASIADO, QUE ¿ TE GUSTA O QUE? ES MIO MIO ¿ENTIENDES?!! MIOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sonic:** estas loca! Vixen, (quien ya estaba girando la perilla de la puerta) no te vayas, hace 5 años que no te veia... dime, como has estad?...

**Tails:** CUIDADO!!!

Todos voltearon hacia arriba para observar como un trozo de techo estaba a punto de caer sobre Vixen, quien estaba petrificada.

**Tails:** NO!!!!

El kitsune se abalanzo hacia su nueva amiga para apartarla del daño, ella cayo al suelo, solo para ver como el concreto caia sobre Tails.

**Tails:** oooouch... (sacando una mano de la montaña de piedras) eso dolio.

**Vixen:** (levantandose y acercandose a tails) jamas se habian arriesgado asi por mi...

"_wow que poca memoria tiene_" sonic penso, tails solo comenzo a brillar rojo cuando Jessica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Vixen:** como te llamas?

**Tails:** T...T... tilas... DIGO Tails.

**Vixen:** Pues gracias Tails…

**Knuckles:** no quiero arruinar este romantico momento chicos pero creo que no es momento para esto…

Mientras knuckles apuntaba hacia arriba, Metal sonic, que ya los habia encontrado, cargaba un cañon laser, que salia de su brazo derecho...

**Shadow:** hmph! Yo me encargare de ese pedazo de basura.. CHAOS CONTROL!!!

Lo unico que el equipo podia hacer era mirar por la ventana mientras Shadow y Metal Sonic peleaban ferozmente, Shadow esquivaba el spin attack de Metal sonic con su chaos control, i Metal sonic sentia un dolor casi nulo de los golpes no-metalicos de Shadow.

**Sonic:** Tails, Knuckles, tienen que ayudarlo, no podrá solo contra metal sonic.

**Knuckles:** no hay problema! (dijo escabulléndose del edificio)

**Tails:** pues yo aun no estoy muy seguro…

**Vixen:** vamos Tails, yo se que tu puedes,

**Tails:** esta bien, lo hare! (Amy: ¬¬)

Y Tails corrió tras Knuckles hacia la pelea, dejando a Amy y a Vixen con sonic.

La batalla progresaba, y aun con las habilidades de los tres, Metal sonic seguía defendiéndose, pero ninguno se rendía, Tails logro propulsarse con sus colas gemelas para crear una patada que mando a Metal hacia el edificio mas cercano, y parecía no perder concentración en la batalla, inconciente de que, a unos cuantos metros, una zorra de ojos entre cerrados no dejaba de observarlo y suspirar… suspirar con una mirada perdida, solo enfocada en Miles.

**Amy**: Jessica… sientes algo por tails?

------------------------------------------------------------------

"TOMA ESTO!!!"

Knuckles lanzo un puñetazo hacia el robot mientras Shadow lo distraia, causando un golpe directo en su coraza, al observar esto Tails surgio con un gran plan..

**Tails:** Knuckles!!! Sigue golpeandolo!!!

Mientras el echidna seguia golpeando al robot, tails retorcio sus colas para tomar "vuelo" y abalanzo hacia la maquina, y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que el brazo izquierdo del androide salió volando en pedazos.

**Tails:** si!!! Funciona!!! Shadow, ahora!!!

El erizo negro cargo su spin attack con toda su fuerza, i se lanzo a una increíble velocidad hacia Metal, quien fue destruido completamente tras el impacto del ataque, Shadow se encontraba muy concentrado en ver su adversario no re-ensamblarse por lo que no se percato de que estaba en el aire, a casi 25 pisos de altura, sin nada que detuviese su caída, pero para el no fue nada, ya que con su increíble velocidad pudo seguir corriendo verticalmente hacia abajo, para aterrizar al suelo de concreto sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras tanto, Los otros dos héroes regresaban a la habitación 204, solo para encontrar que Jessica ya se había marchado, y a Sonic inclinado hacia enfrente y tomando a Amy de la cara, mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.

**Knuckles:** que… RAYOS… PASA AQUÍ?!!!

Ambos se seprararon, y voltearon hacia la puerta, sin percatarse del hilo de saliva que se había creado por separarse

**Shadow**: (que acababa de llegar) Oigan abajo hay una multitud que… QUE DEMONIOS?!!!

**Amy:** porque exageran tanto??? -dijo Amy mostrándose valiente, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraban otra cosa- No era obvio que estaríamos juntos?

**Tails:** no (o.O)

Sonic no pudo evitar reírse con tanta confucion por parte de sus amigos, que nunca esperarían ver una escena como esa en toda su vida.

**Sonic:** jajaja, les explicaremos, pero es una larga historia… Oh si, antes de que se me olvide, Tails, Jessica me dijo que te diera esto…

Sonic dio a tails una nota amarilla, al abrirla no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera parpadeaba, la nota decía…

**Tails:** _Tails… debo irme, pero me gustaría verte de nuevo en el parque, que tal a las 2 pm? Nos vemos._

**Knuckles:** que significa? Que soy el único sin chica o que?!!!

**Tails:** que me dices de Shadow?

**Knuckles:** ese gay no sabe otra cosa que llorar por Maria

**Tails:** solo lo dices porque ya se fue (-.-)

**Knuckles:** como sea! -Knuckles balbuseo- De todas formas, iras con tu nueva… um.. amiga? hehe. (le dijo en tono burlon mientras le daba codazos al pecho)

**Tails**: basta! Y si ire, porque… porque… (se enrojeció) n… no lo se… me agrada.

**Knuckles:** si como no…

**Tails:** QUE?!

**Knuckles**: nada nada…

--------------------------- esa tarde… --------------------------------------

Tails se dirigía al parque central, de entre el bullicio y la loca vida de ciudad, el parque conservaba esa calma que solo se encontraba en la naturaleza misma, las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a brotar de nuevo, tras un invierno frio, que al fin había terminado, las flores también crecían, y unas incluso florecían, el sol podía entrar en cada hueco y espacio que tuviesen las hojas de los arboles, para tails era raro, ya que entre tantas peleas, y el pasar tanto tiempo en su taller, habían causado que no se detuviese simplemente a admirar las bellezas de la vida…

Una de ellas, llamo su atención, era una Kitsune que el ya podía reconocer, Vixen había tomado una de las violetas del suelo y la había colocado en su cabello, lo que la hacia brillar mas intensamente. El caminaba por inercia, y no se daba cuenta de ello, solo podía ver a Jessica, quien ya lo había visto, pero no quería voltear a verlo para ocultar el tinte rojo en sus mejillas…

"allí viene" pensó Vixen "y me esta mirando… esos ojos azules… tan profundos… como puede afectarme tanto si lo acabo de conocer?! Pero es que… es tan lindo, y me salvo la vida, eso amerita el que me guste… no?.. Dios… ya esta cerca…"

Vixen estaba sentada en una banca color negro, que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, por lo que Tails aprovecho la oportunidad y se sento junto a ella, la zorrita solo miraba hacia el suelo, arrugando las puntas de su falda con las manos, enrollando la tela y desenrollándola, no sabia siquiera que pensar. Tails, por su parte, solo se concentraba en saber que decir, como empezar, tenia mucha incertidumbre en la razón de su "reunión"

Ambos miraban a direcciones opuestas, sin saber como empezar a hablar, solo observaban el mundo que les rodeaba, pensando, meditando… fue entonces, cuando Vixen se animo a voltear, y justo cuando estaba por hablar, sus palabras fueron acalladas al tocar los labios de Tails, quien también iba a hablar. ambos se quedaron inmóviles, solo podían ver sus ojos. El brillo de sus ojos hacia que el otro sintiera que se derritase, después de unos segundos, ambos cerraron sus ojos, y se besaron fuertemente… fueron segundos de un amor que luchaba por ser escuchado, y que al fin pudo florecer…

**Vixen**: Tails… me gustas… no quería decirlo, apenas acabábamos de conocernos, yo soy una extraña y…

Vixen dejo de hablar, pues el dedo índice de Tails estaba sobre sus labios, el solo la veía profundamente, no decía una palabra…

**Tails:**tu también me gustas…

Y tras decir eso… Tails beso suavemente los labios de vixen, fue un beso corto. Despues de serpararse, la tomo de la mano, y se levanto…

**Tails:** tu… quieres dar una vuelta al parque conmigo?

_**Uff**__**! Se acabo el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben, comenten y denme sus consejos, lo apreciaría mucho**_

_**Gracias…**_


End file.
